Yes, i gladly accept
by min neko25
Summary: "well I break up with her because I want to ask someone to be my new girlfriend, I don't what to be in easy come and go relationship anymore"  NXM.RXH. R.R like it hate it dont care i just want to share


**Yes, I gladly accept**

I don't own anything just the plot/story

MIKAN P.O.V

Hi minna-san im mikan sakura 16 years old my alice is nullifying alice, SEC (steal, erase and copy) and ice alice. Well today is supposed to be a good and oh so lovely day but not anymore..

I was walking going to sakura tree to see if my boyfriend is there…

But when I'm getting nearer I saw him but with someone. Getting closer and closer then there I saw what I never wanted to see him K-I-S-S-I-N-G a girl not just a girl but my most annoying slut enemy Luna koizumi… tears fall in her eyes when she turn back and run away…

Oh I forgot to mention my boyfriend is hyuuga natsume, the heartthrob of gakuen alice, also known as kuro neko (black cat) but for me his pyromaniac.

Yeah his pyromaniac always playing fire since its his alice.

Back to my moment I was running back to my room tears still falling.. stupid emotion why do I have to feel pain… stupid natsume… stupid luna… stupid love… stupid me… for thinking that he really change… yap he's freaking playboy… well wanna know how we end up in the relationship here's some flashback *drum roll*

_9 months ago_

_I was sitting peace under the sakura tree since hotaru imai my best friend is with her boyfriend ruka nogi in central town… buying some materials for her invention… and buying some pet food for usagi (ruka's rabbit)_

"_yeah so peace" I said out loud_

"_oi polka your in my spot" _

"_huh" I look at the owner of the voice… my eyes meet crimson eyes looking at her._

"_hn, deaf polka.. I said your in my spot" natsume smirk_

"_I don't see you name pyro"_

"_well there is if you move your ugly ass in that spot"_

_When I get up to see if his name is there then he use his alice and write his name._

"_see there is my name" *smirk*_

"_you stupid jerk" pointing at him _

"_hn"_

"_never mind just don't use your alice in my sitting spot" *sitting beside him*_

_*silent*_

"_ne ne bastard how your relationship with who-ever-she-is"_

"_hn" giving her none-of-your-business glare_

"_hey im just asking and trying to make some conversation" *pout*_

"_well polka-"_

_Oh so cold breeze_

"_-oh wait its strawberry" *smirk*_

_My eyes wide can you believe him! He flips my skirt even im in sitting position!_

"_PERVERT, pyromaniac stupid jerk!" _

"_tch strawberry no need to shout geez I think you make my ear bleed" *rubbing his sore ear*_

"_you stupid ape I really hate you" *angry*_

"_whatever, still wanna know why Ashley is not with me anymore"_

_*silent* but she's listening_

"_well I break up with her because I want to ask someone to be my new girlfriend, I don't what to be in easy come and go relationship anymore" *putting down his manga* looking at her seriously_

"_ehh natsume why are you looking at me like that" *innocent look*_

"_because I want to ask you to be my new girlfriend" *leaning closer*_

"_a-ano natsume-" before she answer natsume kiss her, just a peck in lips_

"_just say yes mikan" he said softly_

_*blush* "yes"_

END OF FLASHBACK

(when mikan is in flashback)

NATSUME P.O.V

I was sitting in my favorite tree waiting to my beloved girlfriend… when luna came and sit beside me. Trying to annoy me with her non sense question… I just ignore her and continue reading my manga…

When suddenly I off guard at her question…

"ne natsume want to have sex again" she said while looking at him seducible (seduce way)

Yap I off guard

Well you read it right Im no longer virgin so she is I mean luna… when we did that im drunk and all and beside im still playboy in that time yap I admit im playboy but not anymore because im faithful and oh so over heels in love with her mikan sakura… I was still in my thought when she kiss me and fucking shit its good damn im losing in this stupid temptation her breast pressing at my side… then I suddenly push her *angry looking at her*

"what the fuck do you think you doing" I stand up

"kissing you babe, come on I know you like it" pressing anything that can press in natsume body

He is about to answer when…

BAKA BAKA BAKA PERVERT BAKA

I dodge it so luna is the one who receive all the baka bullet (poor her)

"what the shit are you doing with that slut" a cold voice that can freeze everyone who can hear it

I look at her "imai"

"hn, you slut what are you doing here looking for someone to fuck you *smirk* go to barn many animal is frustrated to fuck you bitch" *aiming the baka gun to luna* "run and die or stay and die"

Luna run away while shouting "BITCH"

Hotaru being hotaru smirk and aim the new invention to luna…

BOOM )*,*,*,(

FRONT PAGE

LUNA'S DEATH  
SUPPOSE TO BE CAUSE STD, HIV, AND ALL GERMS (oh my bad).  
BUT THE MAIN CAUSE IS THE NEW SLUT CANNON HOTARU IMAI INVENTED JUST FOR SLUT ONLY

Back to the story

Hotaru aim the baka gun to natsume

"you hyuuga is baka of all baka being unfaithful because of some slut *smirk* I will not surprise if mikan just want to break up with you because of some misunderstanding or not so misunderstanding scene, *sigh* im tired come on bunny boy" holding ruka's hand

"bye natsume"

"hn"

He is sitting again not reading his manga but thinking of what that imai said

"_being unfaithful because of some slut *smirk* I will not surprise if mikan just want to __**break up with you**__ because of some misunderstanding or not so misunderstanding scene"_

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsume go to mikan triple room star because he didn't she her all over the day.

Mikan cried until she fall asleep

Knocking 3x then he enter the room well mikan forgot to lock it… looking the sleeping mikan… he kiss her forehead then go back in his special star room. He need to rest for tomorrow mission.

IN THE CLASSROOM

MIKAN P.O.V

Im running now because im freaking LATE one more corner and im almost there…

*opening the 2-B classroom* "gomen ne sensei Im late please please please don't give me detention" *bowing like no tomorrow*

LAUGH

"ehh ano-" *confused*

"baka your not late" hotaru said while fixing her new invention (IDK what it is)

"o-ohayo minna-san" *smile*

"ohayo mikan-chan/sakura/mikan) they greet back

Walking to her sit not bothering to try to hug hotaru

She's not surprise that natsume is not there… her tears is threatening to fall again remembering the scene yesterday… not noticing hotaru looking at her…

When the bell rang she went to their sakura tree… looking if someone's there… knowing that she was alone she sit and cried the scene there yesterday don't go away but she didn't know why she still there crying her self out even though she know that no one can hear her pain…

HOTARU P.O.V

I was fixing my new invention when my bestfriend open the door and bowing like no tomorrow I sigh and said "baka your not late". All of our classmate laugh at her while some giggle. I was waiting her to do the "HOTARU ohayo let me hug you" routine but I confused she didn't bother to greet ruka with her "ohayo ruka-pyon" childish antics. She didn't even smile at me and its rare to her to be in silent attitude something is wrong I look at her wait is she about to cry… something is really wrong… when the bell rang i grab ruka then we follow her the path leading in the sakura tree we hide in the bushes when mikan is looking if someone is there… great I saw her sitting hugging her knees and crying… I hate it when mikan is like that I look at my boyfriend giving my where-is-your-stupid-no-so-good-bestfriend glare. He just sigh and mouth M-I-S-S-I-O-N. I just sigh and appear my present in mikan… mikan being mikan recognize my presence hug me… crying while telling me what she saw yesterday…

"hotaru how could him" still crying… im not in hyuuga position to explain everything to her I look at ruka and he nod then I just said "ask hyuuga" mikan just look at me calming down from her crying…

"stop crying baka you look uglier every tears fall in your eyes" *smile**aiming the baka gun at her*

*smile* "muo hotaru your so mean"

"come on girls is almost dinner time" ruka said

Then they go to the dining room/cafeteria

**Later that night**

**Natsume back from mission**

**Natsume P.O.V**

The mission is easy but still is tiring im heading to my girlfriend room now to see her ofcourse I miss her already not seeing her smile, hearing her annoying voice, her whining and her cute face mostly when she pout… im about to turn her doorknob when I hear someone talking with her…

"stop crying already baka he's not worth to cry on" hotaru said convincing mikan who's crying again.

"but hotaru its really hurts seeing him with some slut" (she stop carrying when they go to cafeteria to eat but when they reach her room she cry again thinking and saying how lucky hotaru to have a faithful and obedient boyfriend like ruka…let just say ruka really madly inlove to hotaru) *sob*

Hearing it I recall hotaru said yesterday… with the word BREAK UP I accidentally open the door…

They just stare at me more like glare coming from the ice queen…

Mikan cry again while hiding her face at the pillow.

Hotaru just rub her back still glaring at natsume.

Natsume just give hotaru GET-OUT-NOW-SO-I-CAN-TALK-TO-HER glare

"fine but hurt her again means meeting your murderer" stand up then leave

When the door close natsume sit besides mikan bed

"go away" *sob*

"mikan let me explain"

"no I *sob* hate *sob* you" she sit and start hitting natsume using pillow

"you said *sob* that you *sob* change *sniff* because you want a serious *sob* RELATIONSHIP! *cry*" she stop hitting then hug her knees

"polka… I really change you're my one and only love" (OOCness sorry) getting closer to hug her

"no you liar! I just saw you *cry* with her *sob* with that slut *cry hard*"

"she's the one who sit beside me" getting irritate

"and you don't push her away!" ouch I think she broke my ear drum

"you don't trust me?"

"i do *calming down a little* wait don't change the subject jerk"

"will you believe me if I told you that I push her away when she kiss me" still hugging her

"when natsume when she kiss you but you don't shoo her away when she sit in my spot!" *crying again*

"polka you know that no one can replace your spot in my heart" *smile*

"*blush* don't use your sweet words on me jerk Im still hurt"

"stop crying already look im really really sorry ok" *kissing her forehead*

Mikan finally hug back

"Apology accepted but if you do it again your fault or not im breaking up on you" *smile*

*eyes wide* "don't you think it's a bit unfair love"

"nope not at all"

"*sigh* well breaking up is just for not so sure relationship" *pulling something out in his pocket*

"so sakura mikan will you be honored if I ask you to marry me" showing her a diamond ring

"*shock* n-n-n-natsume* *tears falling again*

"your only 2 choice to reply at me its either yes or I gladly accept it"

"yes natsume I gladly accept it" *kissing him at the lips*

Natsume who gladly and lovingly kiss back

"ne hyuuga do you think its so soon" hotaru who watching the whole scene

They apart looking at hotaru with ruka at her side

"*blush* how long are you there hotaru, ruka" mikan ask blushing, natsume still hugging her

"since natsume apologies I record it and take some picture this will give me lot of rabbit" *evil smirk*

"*pout* mou hotaru* crossing her arms, natsume just laugh then kiss mikan's swallow lips

"get a room"

"there are in the room hon" ruka just chuckle when hotaru glare at him

"hyuuga take care of that baka I don't want to see her ugly face anymore" she's about to leave…

"I promise hotaru I will take care of her never hurt her again and never make her cry, and beside I afraid to lose her *smile lovingly at mikan* she's my everything my light and my life, I will not repeat the action yesterday because I hate karma to revenge at me *looking at hotaru's back* thinking mikan is with someone other than me, i don't know what can I do, without her by my side im nothing but a lost black cat"

Mikan cry hugging natsume tight

"*smile*I know natsume I love her like a my family, my sister so I don't what her to get hurt. Seeing her smile and happy make my day comfortably, of course now I have ruka by my side I don't need her anymore so im leaving her to you just take care and protect her always" closing the door. Ruka followed grabbing her waist smile happily

"hon you sound like your gonna die"

"I am ruka" smile weakly

*shock**eyes wide* silent in the air until there reach hotaru's room

Ruka's about to leave when hotaru pull him inside the room

"hn why so silent" *smiling*

"a-are you really dying hotaru" not looking at her

She just look at him and sigh sitting at the bed she pat beside her ruka just sit beside her.

"hotaru-"

"ruka what will you do if im dying will you leave me and find someone?"

"what are you talking about! Im never ever find someone and more importantly leave you! I will stay at your side until the end so marry me" *pulling out sapphire ring while kneel with one knee*

"*chuckle* got yah I know you will propose sooner or later the dying acting is really effective" *laugh a little while telling ruka back from sitting*

"y-you just acting your not really dying" getting mad

"ofcourse not why bunny boy want me to die"

"no imai im happy that your alive and breathing if your done making fun of me im leaving" standing up

"ruka your not mad are you?" locking her arms around ruka's waist

"I cant believe you making me worry like that, hon you know I love you so much saying your dying make me cry, I don't want to lose you yet your making fun of me,"

"oh come on bunny boy don't get mad *whisper* im sorry"

"*sigh* promise me you never ever do that again" hugging back

"*smile* *kissing him at lips* oh and my answer is yes my bunny boy"

BACK TO MIKAN ROOM

"come on mikan let sleep im still tired with all the drama and my body is yelling to take a rest because of today mission" pulling on the blanket

"ok good night natsume love you" kissing him the lips just peck before closing her eyes

"good night polka I love you with all my heart"

And they sleep together hugging each other.

Its done OMG its my first Fanfiction hope you like it sorry if its not good and all OOCness im just bored so I try to make a story tell me your p.o.v. love it hate it just tell me but not in so hurtful word ok R.R =^.^=

Sorry if mikan don't stop crying im suck typing and thinking of emotion so im very very very sorry


End file.
